Isn't love story
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu akhirnya bagaimana. Tapi semua sudah ada yang mengatur bukan? . . Markhyuck/Markchan/MarkxHaechan/Hyuckhei/Marklee/Leedonghyuck/Nct/bxb/yaoi/boyslove


"Mark!! Lihat!!, Lucas mengirimiku pesan!" Donghyuck menyodorkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Mark.

Mark memutar bola matanya malas "Terus?"

"Hah kau itu!!, lihat ini! Lucas mengajakku menonton karnaval minggu ini! "

Mark hanya mendengus keras melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang tidak jelas hanya karna mendapat ajakan menonton karnaval dari seorang Lucas Wong. Yah, memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Donghyuck menyukai Lucas, mungkin Lucas pun tahu.

"Terus kau akan pergi? " tanya Mark kepada Donghyuck yang masih asik berbalas pesan dengan pemuda Wong itu.

"Tentu saja!! " jawab Donghyuck bersemangat.

"Kau lupa kita akan pergi ke rumah Renjun minggu ini? "

Donghyuck menepuk dahinya, seketika ia ingat dia sudah berjanji kepada Renjun bahwa ia akan kerumahnya bersama Mark, mereka akan menginap karna orang tua Renjun kembali ke China selama 3 hari.

"Mark kau kerumah Renjun duluan ya, aku akan menyusul setelah pergi menonton karnaval dengan Lucas, oke!"

Mata Mark memicing tak suka dengan ide Donghyuck tersebut, bisa-bisanya anak itu mengajukan penawaran kepadanya.

"Ayolahhhh, ya! ya! ya!" bujuk Donghyuck sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Mark dan memasang tampang memohon yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan di mata Mark, Mark mana bisa tidak luluh jika Donghyuck telah melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

Huh lemah sekali kau Mark.

Mark menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Dia benci ini, benci dimana dia tidak bisa berkata tidak kepada Donghyuck

"Yeayyy!!! Terimakasih sayangkuuu" Donghyuck memeluk dan mencium pipi Mark.

"Aku janji tidak akan pulang sampai malam" ucap Donghyuck dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau pulang malam" ucap Mark ketus.

"Aw sahabatku ini galak sekali" Donghyuck meninju pelan bahu Mark sambil terkekeh.

Ya, sahabat. Mari kita ulang, S A H A B A T.

Kata yang sangat dibenci Mark Lee. Kata yang membuatnya harus menelan kembali semua rasa cemburu saat melihat Donghyuck berdekatan dengan orang lain, kata yang membuatnya tidak berdaya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck.

Mark lee dan Lee Donghyuck hanya sekedar sahabat.

.

.

.

.

Mark menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Renjun yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap Mark dengan pandangan jengah. Wajah seorang Mark Lee yang terpisah dengan Lee Donghyuck sangat tidak enak dipandang.

"Harusnya kau menahan Donghyuck kalau kau tak suka dia pergi dengan Lucas. Dasar bodoh"

Mark hanya mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Renjun. Iya, dia tahu dia bodoh, dia ingin menahan Donghyuck, tapi apa haknya? Hah! Mark jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang-larang bocah itu Njun" desah Mark frustasi.

Mark kembali memeriksa ponselnya, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Donghyuck. Ini sudah hampir malam, tapi bocah itu belum kembali juga.

"Dia tidak membalas pesanmu Mark? " tanya Renjun sembari memakan cemilan yang dia bawa dari dapur.

Mark menggeleng, Donghyuck bahkan tidak mengangkat telponnya, dan entah kenapa Mark memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ehmm.. Hyuck? "

Donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya melihat Lucas yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Apa? "

"T-tidak, bintangnya sangat cantik ya? "

Ah sial, kenapa Lucas jadi grogi, kemana kata-kata yang sudah ia persiapkan semalaman?!

"Iya, malam ini sangat cerah" Donghyuck tersenyum menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Lucas terperangah, dia bersumpah Donghyuck lebih bersinar dan mempesona hari ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di pinggir sungai Han, menikmati langit malam berdua. Sebenarnya Donghyuck langsung mengajak Lucas pulang setelah menonton karnaval, tapi Lucas malah membawa Donghyuck ke sungai Han menikmati langit malam seperti ini.

Oh tentu saja Lucas punya maksud tersendiri.

"Hyuck, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Donghyuck menegang, pipinya memerah dan tubuhnya memanas untuk alasan yang belum diketahui.

"Aku tau kita belum lama mengenal, tapi aku rasa aku sudah nyaman bersamamu" Lucas menatap kedua manik Donghyuck dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Wajah Donghyuck sudah semakin memerah hebat, bahkan telinganya sudah berdengung tidak dapat mencerna apa yang Lucas katakan dengan baik. Ayolah Lee Donghyuck kau sungguh memalukan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

Donghyuck menatap Lucas dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apa ini mimpi?? Pemuda yang ia sukai ternyata menyukainya juga??!

"A-aku-"

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang-"

"Aku mau! " ucap Donghyuck mantap, Lucas tersenyum senang, dan langsung merengkuh Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK!!!

Mark dan Renjun yang sedang duduk sambil memakan cemilan terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan tidak manusiawinya.

"MARKKK!!! RENJUNN!! YATUHANNN!! " racau Donghyuck heboh sambil mendudukan dirinya diantara Mark dan Renjun.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau bilang tidak akan pulang sampai malam? Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang jam-"

"Jangan mengomel dulu oke" potong Donghyuck cepat.

"Aku dan Lucas pacaran!!" seru donghyuck dengan hebohnya.

Renjun seketika menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya, sedangkan Mark, oh ekspresinya sangat tidak enak dilihat, yang pasti dia kaget dan syok.

"Kau dan Lucas apa? " tanya Renjun tidak yakin dengan apa yang Donghyuck katakan barusan

"Aku dan Lucas pacaran" ulang Donghyuck dengan senyum yang masih terpatri lebar diwajahnya.

Renjun melirik Mark, suasana sangat tidak enak, Renjun dapat melihat dengan jelas ekpresi Mark yang mengeras, juga tangannya yang terkepal tanda menahan emosi.

Donghyuck dibuat bingung dengan kedua sahabatnya, biasanya mereka akan heboh, tapi kenapa mereka berdua malah diam seperti ini?

"Kalian tidak senang aku pacaran?? atau- Ohh kalian iri ya karna aku yang pertama melepas masa lajang? Hahah" canda Donghyuck sambil tertawa

Ayolah lebih peka sedikit hyuck.

"Tidak sama sekali" ucap Mark ketus

"Hey Mark, kau kenapa sih? Oke aku minta maaf karna pulang malam"

"Ya" jawab Mark singkat

Donghyuck melirik ke arah Renjun seakan-akan bertanya ' _kenapa bocah ini?_ ' yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Renjun.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur" Mark langsung naik ke ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"MARK! " Donghyuck menarik kasar selimut yang Mark gunakan. Donghyuck tahu pasti bocah Kanada itu sedang marah padanya, dan Mark yang sedang marah sangat menjengkelkan. Mark akan mendiaminya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, Donghyuck sangat tahu itu.

"APA SIH HYUCK?!!" Mark menampis dengan kasar tangan Donghyuck yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Donghyuck yang mendapat perlakuan kasar yang tak terduga seperti itu sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Renjun.

"KAU KENAPA SIH?! KAN AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF!!"

"YASUDAH, TIDUR SANA!"

"MARK!"

"hey hey kalian berdua hentikan oke-" Renjun menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk duduk kembali.

"Terserah, percuma aku bicara padamu kalau kau begitu, Renjun aku tidur di kamar tamu"

Donghyuck pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Renjun, Renjun menghela napas kasar, selalu begini, jika kedua sahabat sialnya itu bertengkar pasti dia yang jadi korban.

"YA!!! MARK LEE" Renjun memukul badan Mark dengan guling yang ada diatas kasur sedangkan mark yang dipukuli hanya bisa pasrah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yakk!! Huang Renjun, sakit tau!!" Mark menyingkap selimut yang digunakannya dan duduk menghadap Renjun yang tengah memelototinya.

"Apa apaan itu? Sikapmu sungguh kekanakan!! sangat memalukan!!" ucap Renjun sambil terus memukuli kepala mark dengan guling

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bersikap begitu- haiss berenti memukuliku!"

"Dasar sahabat sial, jangan terus bertengkar seperti ini!" geram Renjun jengkel

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" bela Mark sambil melindungi kepalanya yang terus dipukuli dengan guling oleh Renjun.

"Tidak bertengkar bagaimana?! lihat Donghyuck marah!"

"Ya mana ku tahu! aturannya aku yang marah!"

Renjun menghembuskan nafas jengah, dia tahu Mark bersikap seperti itu karna mendengar Donghyuck dan Lucas yang berpacaran. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tapi.. Kau tak apa kan Mark?"

Mark hanya diam, dia tahu betul apa maksud dari pertanyaan Renjun, Donghyuck dan Lucas sudah resmi berpacaran, Mark sudah ingin menangis sebenarnya.

"Kau tau pasti jawabannya Njun" jawab Mark lirih.

Renjun hanya diam, dia tau dengan sangat baik perasaan mark, karna sebenarnya dia juga sama. Dia menyukai Lucas, dan hanya Mark dan Jaemin yang tahu.

Yatuhan, lingkaran sial macam apa ini.

Renjun memijit pelipisnya. Dia pusing sekali.

"Sudahlah, kau akan terbiasa nanti" ucap Renjun mencoba untuk menghibur Mark, setidaknya sedikit.

"Ntahlah" Mark menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang Renjun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia hancur, dia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Katakan Mark cengeng tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tahu rasanya Mark, bagaimana kalau kita menangis saja malam ini? " ucap Renjun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Mark.

"Ide bagus Njun"

Jadi kedua orang yang sedang patah itu memutuskan untuk menangis sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck membanting pintu kamar tamu rumah Renjun dengan keras, dia kesal, sangaaaaat kesal.

Dia ingin berbagi kabar kembira, tapi apa-apaan sikap Mark itu sangat menjengkelkan. Awas saja nanti kalau Mark ingin minta maaf dia akan membuat Mark bangkrut.

Donghyuck sangat bosan, dia tidak biasa tidur dikamar orang lain tanpa Mark, tapi gengsinya yang sangat tinggi setinggi gunung Himalaya itu menahannya untuk segera kembali ke kamar Renjun.

Akhirnya Donghyuck membuka ponsel, melihat media sosial sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Tapi, ternyata keputusannya untuk membuka sosial media bukannya keputusan yang tepat. Dia terkejut setengah mati, dadanya sesak dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Apa apaan ini??!" mata Donghyuck melebar dan telah dihiasi kristal bening saat melihat salah satu postingan dari sunbaenya.

Donghyuck membuka postingan dari Sunbaenya yang bernama Kim Jungwoo. Disana dia memposting foto dirinya dengan Lucas yang sedang berciuman. Terlebih Caption di postingan tersebutlah yang membuatnya lebih sakit hati. Ternyata Lucas hanya menembaknya karna sebuah taruhan bodoh. Dan setelah ia berhasil menembak Donghyuck ia akan meninggalkannya dan kembali kepada Jungwoo.

"Apa kau hanya mempermaikanku.. Lucas?"

Air mata donghyuck telah turun dengan derasnya. Dia segera menghambur keluar dari rumah Renjun.

.

.

.

.

Renjun mengerjabkan matanya malas, tidurnya terusik karna suara telpon genggamnya yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Sialan!!, siapa sih yang menelpon pagi-pagi di hari libur seperti ini?!" geram Renjun jengkel.

"Halo!"

 _"Renjun!!!!"_

Renjun menjauhkan telinganya dari telpon genggamnya karna teriakan orang di sebrang sana yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Yak! Na Jaemin jangan berteriak!"

 _"Maafkan aku! aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Donghyuck! ponselnya tidak aktif, sedangkan Mark tidak bisa dihubungi!"_ Jawab Jaemin dari sebrang sana dengan nada panik.

"Mark sedang tidur" Renjun melirik Mark yang masih bergelung seperti ulat di sampingnya.

 _"Lalu Donghyuck?!"_

"Dia ada di kamar tamu Jaem, sebenarnya ada apa sih?!" Tanya Renjun penasaran.

 _"Lihat keadaan Donghyuck sekarang!!"_

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa Jaemin terdengar sangat panik. Memang ada apa dengan Donghyuck?.

"Dia sedang bahagia Jaem, dia kan baru saja jadian dengan Lucas. Pasti dia juga sudah mengabarimu kan" Ucap Renjun malas

 _"Maka dari itu periksa Donghyuck sekarang bodoh!!!!"_ geram Jaemin jengkel dari sebrang sana.

"Kenapa sih memangnya?!"

 _"Aku takut dia sudah melihat postingan Jungwoo Sunbae! dasar Lucas bajingan. Kupastikan besok dia mati di tanganku!"_

"Maksudmu bagaimana sih?!"

Jaemin mendengus dengan keras dari sebrang sana mendengar Renjun yang terus saja bertanya.

 _"Lihat sendiri! Sekarang periksa Donghyuck lebih dulu!"_ teriak Jaemin lagi.

"Iya-iya. Ini aku akan kesana. Tak usah berteriak seperti itu!" Kesal Renjun.

Renjun turun dari ranjangnya, menendang Mark supaya terbangun dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tamu tempat Donghyuck tidur.

"Donghyuck-ah. Buka pintunya!" Renjun mengetuk pintu kamar tamu dengan kencang.

"Donghyuck!!!!" Teriak Renjun. Tapi tidak ada sautan sama sekali.

"Eh tidak di kunci? " Renjun segera masuk ke dalam kamar tamu, tapi dia tidak menemukan Donghyuck.

"dikamar mandi tidak ada" Renjun segera membuka ponselnya dan melihat postingan Jungwoo Sunbae seperti apa yang Jaemin katakan tadi.

"Astaga!!" Renjun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Donghyuck! pikirannya langsung melayang ke anak itu. Dimana dia?!

Renjun langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan menendang Mark yang masih saja bergelung dengan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Mark!! bangun!!" Teriak Renjun.

"Hmm.. Apa sih Njun?!" Mark menggeliat tak suka tidurnya di ganggu.

"Lihat ini!" Renjun menyodorkan layar ponselnya tepat kedepan wajah Mark. Mark yang semula tidak ingin membuka matanya seketika terlonjak kaget melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponsel Renjun.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Mark langsung merampas ponsel Renjun dan menganga tidak percaya.

"Lucas bajingan!" Geram Mark marah.

"Dimana Donghyuck sekarang? "

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tahu, setelah aku di telpon Jaemin aku langsung segera memeriksanya. Tapi Donghyuck tidak ada dikamar tamu"

"Sial!!" Umpat Mark. Dia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Aku mau mencari Donghyuck!"

Mark berlari keluar meninggalkan Renjun yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Mark langsung memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi ke tempat yang dia yakini adalah tempat dimana Donghyuck berada sekarang.

"Yatuhan. Bajingan sekali kau Lucas Wong!"

.

.

.

Donghyuck menatap nanar pada hamparan laut di depannya. Bodoh, kenapa kau bisa begitu saja percaya pada Lucas?

ditambah obrolannya dengan Jaemin barusan di telpon membuat suasa hatinya kian memburuk.

Donghyuck menghela nafas, sudah sedari malam dia duduk di tepi laut sendirian. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, hatinya sakit.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada disini"

Donghyuck reflek menoleh, dia melihat Mark sudah berada di belakangnya dengan nafas tersengal. Sepertinya bocah itu habis berlari dari ujung jalan sana.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menghampiriku disini"

Mark mendengus mendengar balasan dari Donghyuck.

Mark mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck "Kau oke?"

Donghyuck menggeleng "Tidak, aku baru saja putus" Ucap Donghyuck sambil tertawa kecil

"Apa yang lucu" Tanya Mark dengan nada sedikit kesal melihat Donghyuck malah tertawa.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau ingin aku menghajar Lucas?"

Donghyuck menoleh menatap Mark yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak perlu Mark, aku sudah menamparnya semalam"

Mark membulatkan matanya kaget "Kau bertemu dengan bajingan itu semalam?!"

Donghyuck menggangguk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?!" Seru Mark tidak terima

"Kau marah padaku semalam. Aku ingatkan jika kau lupa"

Mark terdiam. Donghyuck benar, salahnya karna ia marah tadi malam.

"Butuh pelukan?" Mark merentangkan kedua tangannya, Donghyuck yang melihat itu seketika tersenyum dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Mark.

"Jangan menangis karnanya" Mark mengusap dengan sayang punggung Donghyuck yang bergetar karna terisak.

"Maaf kan aku Mark"

Mark menggeleng "Kau tak perlu minta maaf"

"Maaf karna aku tidak mengetahui perasaanmu padaku" Ucap Donghyuck pelan

Mark membulatkan matanya, Donghyuck mengetahui perasaanya? bagaimana bisa?!

"Kau tahu-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" Potong Donghyuck

"Jaemin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku"

Mark terdiam, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Donghyuck "Maaf kan aku"

Ucap Donghyuck lagi.

"Tak apa" Mark menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi Donghyuck. "Maaf kan aku juga yang tidak memberitahumu"

Donghyuck tertawa "Kau lucu sekali sih" Ucap Donghyuck gemas sambil menarik kedua pipi Mark.

"Yak lepaskan!" Mark mendelik tak suka dengan perlakuan Donghyuck kepadanya.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari awal?" Mark mengernyit mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Mark bingung.

"Bisakah kita memulainha dari awal? buat aku mencintaimu" Donghyuck berucap pelan, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah manapun asal tidak ke arah Mark. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Mark terkekeh melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang malu-malu dengan pipi memerah hebat. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja" Mark menangkup kedua pipi Donghyuck dengan tangannya. Membuat bibir Donghyuck mengerucut lucu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghyuck. Sahabatku" Mark mengecup bibir Donghyuck cepat. Membuat Donghyuck mengerjabkan matanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menciumku?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengecupmu seperti ini-" Mark kembali mengecup bibir Donghyuck.

"Mark!" Donghyuck memukul lengan Mark dengan kuat.

"Aww! Sakit Donghyuck!"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku belum mandi!"

Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Donghyuck. Aigoo lucu sekali bocah ini.

"Lee Donghyuck" panggil Mark

"Hm"

"Jadi kekasihku ya"

Donghyuck mendengus.

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?!"

"Kan aku belum mencintaimu!"

"Kapan kau akan mencintaiku?!"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?!"

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

Donghyuck bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan Mark

"Mau kemana kau?!" Mark ikut bangkit dan mengerjar Donghyuck yang sudah berjalan jauh di didepannya.

"Mau mencari pacar baru" Jawab Donghyuck tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Yak!!! aku kan pacarmu"

"Mimpi saja sana! "

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Jadi kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Renjun sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Mark dengan senyuman lebar. "Bahkan Donghyuck itu sudah menjadi kekasihku"

"Kata siapa?!" Protes Donghyuck

"Kataku barusan"

Renjun mendengus mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang kembali bertengkar.

"tch Dream on, delusional idiot" Gumam Donghyuck pelan, tapi Mark dan Renjun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mark mendelik mendengar gumaman Donghyuck "Kok kau seperti itu sih?! kan aku calon kekasihmu!" Ucap mark tidak terima.

"Ya sikapmu itu menyebalkan, baru juga calon!"

"Tapi jangan seperti itu juga dong!"

Renjun menghela nafas jengah. Ia kira dengan tahunya Donghyuck tentang perasaan Mark dan Mark yang sudah berani menunjukkan perasaanya cintanya kepada Donghyuck mereka beruda akan berhenti bertengkar. Ternyata tidak. Tolong ingatkan Renjun untuk segera mencari sahabat baru.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Sudah puas kau Jaem?" Lucas tersenyum kecut melihat orang di depannya tertawa.

"Imageku sudah hancur di depan Donghyuck dan Mark!"

Jaemin terkekeh melihat Lucas yang merengek seperti bocah di depannya.

"Hahaha maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya ingin membantu Mark. Aku gemas sendiri dia sangat lamban."

"Tidak begini juga caranya. Astaga kau harus menepati janjimu ya. Buat aku jadian dengan Renjun"

Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya "Tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskannya dengan mereka bertiga nanti. Tapi sebelum itu lebih baik kau urusi saja Jungwoo mu"

Lucas mendelik mendengar perkataan Jaemin "Omong kosong. Aku tahu kau juga yang menyuruh Jungwoo melakukan itu kan? kau janjikan apa dia?"

"Hanya ku janjikan boneka replika anabelle" jawab Jaemin

Lucas membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Dasar aneh"

Jaemin tersenyum senang "Ah bahagianya, aku merasa menjadi dewa cinta"

Lucas mendengus mendengar perkataan Jaemin "Dewa cinta pantatmu. Urusi saja Jeno!"

"Yak! " Jaemin memekik marah mendengar perkataan Lucas "Jeno tidak suka padaku! lagian dia juga sudah punya kekasih"

Lucas hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dasar Na Jaemin, dewa cinta yang kisah cintanya sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**


End file.
